Broken Hearts and New Starts
by MichealaQuinnSully
Summary: Eighteen year old Micheala Quinn is just arriving on the train in Colorado Springs after he husband has left her and everyone thinks he's dead. But here is thing she a pregnant with his child. Will she be able to make a living in Colorado or with she go back to Boston where she a least has the support of her sisters. Read and Review to find out?


**A Broken Heart and A New Start**

**Full Summary: Micheala Quinn arrives on the train in Colorado springs. Her husband of two years had left her, but here is the deal she has just found she is pregnant and had told him. He never wanted childern and he told her this after they where married. Now he has left and everyone thinks he's dead.**

Dear Diary,

I know I am eighteen and still writing in a journal. I had stopped for quit some time because I was happy. I was married and everything, but now I have need again. I am pregnant and my husband has left me. I signed the divorce papers when they came in and then I left Boston in hopes of finding a new start where people would understand me. I am telling everyone that he is dead that way they would not treat as if I left him. Well I better go now the train has reached where I am headed.

With me being eight months pregnant I was having trouble getting my things. A gentleman came up to me and took them from me. "Let me help you with that."

"You don't mind helping."

"Of coarse not, Where are you staying."

"The hotel."

"We don't have one, you can stay with me, I have an extra room that you can have and after all can't have a pregnant lady sleeping on the benches in the cold.

"Thanks for everything, Micheala Quinn M.D."

"I'm Sully."

"no first name."

"I don't like my first name."

"I don't care for mine either becasue my father beileved I was a boy he would have been named Micheal and I was named Micheala." He leaned to whisper it into my ear.

"Byron."

"thats a name that I do not hear a lot." As he went to attach my bag to the side of the saddle.

"We better get you out to my homestead so you can clean up after your trip."

"I can't ride right now."

"What's wrong, why?"

"I'm pregnant" He began to get upset.

"look if I am going to be a bother I will find somewhere else, possiable go to the next town."

"No you're not going to be a problem sorry it's just my wife rode why'll she was pregnant and no one told us that you can not ride why'll pregnant, okay I will get a wagon from Robert E and then we can go." He hitched a wagon from the blacksmith and placed my bags in the back of it, I stood there thinking about what he had said. I also know riding can cause problems during the deilver or harm the child. "Alright, we are ready to go."

"yes thanks." He placed his hands around my waist and as I climbed into the wagon that we where being aloud to use for now. It took us about an hour to get out to his homestead.

"well where here."

"It's lovely and big."

"Well I lived here with my wife for about a year."

"Where is she now." He was about to tear up.

"What happened? If you do not mind me asking."

"She died having are little girl and she rode all out threw her pregnancy."

"and the baby?"

"come I will let you meet her" He hoped down and helped me out of the wagon. He lead me into the house where a lady was holding the little girl.

"Myra you can get back to town , Horris was looking for you earlier."

"okay Sully and who is this?"

"I am Micheala Quinn M.D"

"I am Myra, well she just had a feeding and a diaper change"

"thanks."

"I better go." She hurried out and left out on her horse." He stood there in front of him as he played with his daughter and he seemed happy.

"Micheala I would like you to meet Hanna Marie Sully."

"She's beautiful."

"would like to hold her why'll I get your bags inside." I smiled as I took the baby into my arms.

"how hold is she."

"She will be a year old next month." I walked over to one of the chairs in the house and had a seat. I began to bounce the little on my knee and she began to laugh and smile. He took my bags upstairs and into one of the rooms.

"Thank you, I will get unpacked"

"We where planning on eatting at the cafe tonight if that is okay with you."

"sounds fine to me" He left the room taking his daughter into his arms and going back down the stairs as I shut the door.

I began to notice that I did not have any proper clothes to wear in this town. So when we went in for dinner I would buy some. I got settled in pretty quick before dinner and dressed the best I could to fit this town I was now going to call home. I had decided to lay down before dinner and just rest, not sleep but she relax. I must have dozed off because I came out of sleep when he knocked on bedroom door. "Come in" he stepped into the bedroom.

"you must have fallen asleep." I stood up and grabbed my shaw that I always wore when it wasn't dirty.

"Well we better get into town and eat if we are going to be back before dark." I made it outside to the wagon and went to get in when I lost my footing on the wagon and slipped. I cut my leg on the wood and Sully caught me to be sure I did not hit the ground.

"You alright Micheala" Are eyes then met and he smiled at me.

"I'm fine." He then kissed me and I didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay I didn't mine and I do have to take care of this cut." I quickly took care of the cut and got into the wagon. He handed me the baby for me to hold why'll he drove the wagon into town.

We reached the cafe and we where getting dirty looks from people in town. A couple people came up to us as we sat down at the cafe. "We just wanted to welcome you to are town."

"thank you." They started giving Sully dirty looks as if he is the one that got me pregnant.

"Why are you guys looking at him like that."

"Sully did you meet her on your trip a few months ago and get her pregnant."

"for one he is not the father of my baby, the father of my child is dead out of my life and I have to live with it knowing that he will never see his baby." I was in tears and by then I was ready to leave and did not care what I ate that night and did not care about getting new clothes either. They had pushed the limits of just assuming who the father was. Sully was my first friend in the town and I was starting to have feelings for him and I haven't even known him a full day.

Sully took me back to the homestead where is threw something for supper together within an hour. It was very good but I was worried with all the stress I was going threw that my baby might not be alright. Sully had just put the baby down and had made tea for me.

"thanks Sully."

"No problem and are you okay after what happened in town today."

"Yeah, well do they always act like that."

"No, I know where they are getting that at though."

"where?"

"Abagail my wife, she got pregnant before we where married, we where a week away from getting married when she found out she was pregnant and that one she miscarried and then we had Hanna."

"Well I hardly know you and they should not have done that."

"No that shouldn't have and I am going to talk to one of them tomorrow because she use to family, one was Abagail's aunt."

"Which one?"

"Dorothy the gazette owner."

"Wow that is impressive."

"Her and Abagail use to run it together but when Abagail died that all changed." By then he was in tears.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you go into details Sully."

"No, it's okay, It's just I have never talked about it and I have had it bottled up." I gave him a hug as a friend to comfort him. "It's getting late we should turn in Micheala."

"I am gonna stay down here and finish this."

"Okay let me bring down a blanket just in case you fall asleep I know I do next to the nice warm fire." He leaned closer for a kiss and let him go the rest of the way.

"Maybe we can have a romantic dinner tomorrow after Hanna goes to bed Sully."

"I'd love that." He put one more peak on my lips and went to get a blanket for me." He came back down with and wrapped it around me.

"I guess I will see you in the morning and what would you like for breakfast tomorrow."

"Pancakes and bacon."

"I will have them start around seven."

"sounds lovely and sleep tight." He went upstairs and grabbed my journal and a writing ettensil and sat by the fireplace and began to write.

Dear Diary,

I have found my new home. I have already found my next lover, his name is Byron Sully. I know the name is odd and it is not heard of that much but I have feelings for him and I haven't even known him a day yet. With my due date getting closer I wonder if it will last. He has a baby already, but his wife died having their little girl. Her name is Hanna and is the cutiest little thing. I have gotten attached to her already. Well I better turn in for the night, need to sleep for at least a little bit.

"_" Micheala...

I was tired and did not feel like going upstairs, so I grabbed a pillow and just leaned against the chair and I quickly dozed off. The next morning I woke in bed and knew I did not come up those stairs last night. Sully must have found me and put me in bed in the night. I got up and got dressed and dressed the best I could without looking like I was in Boston. I managed to just wear one of my dresses without the hat and gloves and did my hair good enough. I soon smelled the bacon cooking downstairs.

As I turned the corner and into the kitchen I seen Hanna on the floor playing with her bunny. I bent down and tickled her, just to get a smile out of her. Sully was just putting the last of the food on the table.

"It looks wonderful."

"Well it's nothing like you ever had in Boston but I did the best I could."

"It's fine, I have to adjust to Colorado Springs if I am going to live here." I went to take my seat when he pulled it out and leaned in for a kiss. I kissed him and did not pull away until he did. I took a bite out of my food.

"I need to get some new clothes because mine really do not fit this town if you know what I mean."

"We can get some today after we get done eatting."

"Sounds great and does this town have a doctor."

"Yes Andrew but he is not expericened he is fresh out of medical school and he thinks sense he is from Harvard he's the big wig for the whole town."

"Wow I guess I wont be able to be at least be a partner with him."

"I was going ask the indians out at the reservation need medical treatment, Cloud Dancing can not seem to do it all them selfs"

"I can go out there next trip if he would like."

"perfect." I took a bite of bacon and my stomach went to rolling. I ran outside and got sick. Sully came out behind me and held my hair out of the way and rubbed my back as if we were married. When I was done we handed me a damp rag to wipe my mouth off with.

"Did I do something wrong with the food."

"No you didn't I am four months in the morning sickness should be about done."

"I know we have known each other for a short time, but I know we have feelings for each other and we would not have to tell anyone for awhile until we are sure of it but I was wondering if you would marry me?"

"Yes." He kissed me and it was being to become more when he baby began to make noise and we where brought back to reality.

"We are going to be very tired once this one arrives."

"I know." Sully kissed me once more and we got the baby ready to go into town for the day.

As we reached town, I let go of his hand so know one will know that we where together or let alone engaged. If someone noticed we where courting we would tell them we knew each other before we decided to part because of me being engaged to David. I entered the store and Sully was willing to pay for my dresses and told me to pick out the ones I wanted and not to worrry about the price.

After picking out almost every dress out they had in the store, I was ready to get out of there. I starting to get dizzy when Sully was ready to go. "You alright."

"It's hard for me to stand very long."

"Okay you go and wait for me." The way Sully looked at me Mr. Bray the owner of the store, he noticed that we where together and started making a big scene. "We knew it."

"Loren don't get carried away, we have decided to court."

"Like you did my daughter." I then noticed that Abagail was Loren's daughter. I stopped the fight, because they where getting to carried away.

"Stop! now I mean it." I then grabbed my stomach when a small sharp pain gripped a hold of me.

"You alright."

"Yes, I just need to get home and back to bed."

"Here Loren, here is the money for the stuff." He hurried out behind me. I put a leg up to get into the wagon when another one hit me hardier and then my water broke.

"Sully"

"Something wrong."

"My water just broke."

"We better get you to Andrew." Sully walked be acrossed the street to the clinic that was in town to Andrew. I was not happy because of the way he acted, by the way Sully talked but I didn't have a choice.

"Thank you Sully." He grabbed my hand.

"Sully you will have to wait outside."

"I will be right outside okay." I could see the fear in his eyes.

"I'll be fine." He went outside where a crowed had gathered outside to just be noisy.

Sully's Pov

An hour went by and I was being to get really worried about everything. What if something did happen to her and the baby. I couldn't let myself think like that, soon Dorothy came over and lead me over to Grace's for coffee to get me away from there for a little awhile.

"thanks Dorothy."

"Sully it was Grace that assumed that you where the father not me."

"I figured it was her and after all we use to be family."

"What is going on between you Micheala."

"We have decided to court and see where things take us and after all her husband has left her because he does not want childern and Abagail is dead."

"Sully, she is going to be fine, I can tell you love her ."

"I don't know what it is but I have different feelings for her than I did Abagail."

"She was your first love Sully and everyone has a first love."

We where on are fifth cup of coffee when Andrew came walking where we could see him.

"Andrew is everything okay."

"Everything is fine, she is asking for you." I walked back over to the clinic and up to one of the recovery rooms where I found Micheala holding the baby.

Micheala's Pov

Sully came in and sat on the edge of the bed and placed a kiss on my cheek and on the baby's forhead. "Sully I was thinking."

"I'm all ears."

"Maybe I can give her your last name and after all it looks we are going to be married."

"I don't mind, we will just have to be sure she knows who her father was and everything."

"Deal." He kissed me and we pulled a way when the baby woke.

"You want to hold her."

"Of Coarse." Sully took her into his arms. "What are you we going to name her."

"I was thinking Colleen Lynn Sully." He placed a kiss on her forehead as if he was her real father and to be honest I wish he was so there was no chance he could come and take her from me. I shrugged off the thought knowing that Sully would not let anything happen to us.

"Sully."

"Yes."

"I was thinking, Would you marry me tomorrow?"

"Yes." He kissed me on the lips and we held for a moment and the baby began to cry. He handed her back to me and she settled back down into a deep sleep. That night Andrew thought it was time for me and the baby to go home. I was ready to get back to Hanna, I have clamed her as my own.

The wagon ride to the house was long and I was tired and was ready to be back in my own bed. The wagon came to a holt.

"Welcome home Colleen." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Myra I appericate you coming to get us settled in."

"Anytime." I handed the baby to her and she was gentle as she could be and Sully carried in Hanna and place her in her play area and came back after me because I was sore and could not get down on my own. "Come on Micheala, I am going to put you into are bed." He brought me into his arms and carried me up to his room and into his bed where it was hand carved with roses and everything beyond. "It's beautiful."

"It was my wedding present to Abagail."

"You made it."

"Yes I did." I soon fell asleep after everything got quite in Sully's arms. I woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast. Hanna was asleep in her crib and Colleen was in her cradle that use to be Hanna's. I got up and put on my robe and went down stairs to see cereal and last of the bacon being cooked.

"Morning Sully."

"Morning did you sleep well."

"Yeah besides the times I had to get up to feed the baby and everything."

"I know it will get better."

"You have been threw this before and it is just a new ballgame for me." He kissed me and the fork hit the floor. "I got it" are heads bumped. "you alright."

"Yes of coarse I am." I let out a laugh afterwards.

Colleen soon woke needing be fed after breakfast. I fed her and we decided to go into town to talk to the reverned about the wedding cermony because we wanted to get married today but we had no luck, it would be next week before he could marry us. But it would give me time to notify my family and get them here if they wanted to be here and after all they needed to meet the newest member of the family.

I sent them a telegram to tell them and I got no reply came.

Monday arrived and are wedding was to take place the next day. Dorothy was making me a wedding dress to wear which I thought wasn't necessary but she thought it was so I let her do it. I had ordered some medical supplies so I could look after the indians that needed it. Sully had finished getting the crates into the wagon when I spotted my mother and sisters getting off the train.

"Sully take the baby." I ran over to them as they spotted me. Myra had Hanna over at Grace's having lunch and Sully and I where just out doing somethings that needed to be done if we where going to be married tomorrow.

"Mother I can't beileve you came."

"Of coarse we did and what is more important than seeing my daughter get married and the baby you're not pregnant."

"I had the baby a month early."

"boy or a girl."

"A little girl her name is Colleen Elizasbeth Sully."

"You give her a stangers last name."

"No my fiancee's last name."

"I still can not beileve you are marrying him this quick." I then walked them to the wagon where Sully and the baby where.

"Hello ."

"Please just call me Sully."

"Well we are just here for Micheala and after we leave."

"Mother if you are going to act like this you can get back on the train and go back to Boston."

"We are not going anywhere." Sully then gave me a worried look and I was scared that they where going to destory everything. This was my new start, I shouldn't have told them I was going to marry.

I woke the next morning wanting to hide underneath a log and not come out until my family was gone. But I had to get ready for the wedding though, because I wanted to marry Sully. I love Sully with all my heart. He understands me in ways I thought someone would never understand me. My last husband never understood me like Sully does and thats what I love about him. He is always there for me when I need someone to talk to or just be there to hold me when I am down.

I know my parents are not happy that I have only known Sully for a short time, but I love him and nothing is going to stop me from marrying Sully. I got up and began to do my hair when the door opened and Dorothy the girl that runs the newspaper came in.

"I hope you don't mind but I was hoping that you would expect my wedding dress and wear it. "Of coarse my I see it" she unwrapped the dress and I fell in love with it. "Are you sure you want me to wear this."

"Well I known you for a short time and you have become a god friend to me one that I thought I would never have" She let off a smile and I turned to start on my hair.

"Here let me help you with that if you do not mind."

It was getting close to time for the wedding to start when my mother came in with a cheery face and I knew she was acting. "mother I am sorry but I don't want you at my wedding."

"Why not?"

"The way you have been treating my fiancee, you are treating him as if he has done something wrong like hurt me or the baby."

"I guess we will get ready to leave, it was nice seeing you." After my mother left I had to ask Dorothy for a favor.

"Dorothy will you go find my little one, Sully should be the one watching her."

"Of coarse Micheala I will be right back" she left my house and came back with Colleen in her arms. "Now one last thing will you carry her down the aisle, and you will be my maid of honor."

"Of coarse I will"

We road back into town where Loren the owner of Mercantile was willing to walk me down the aisle and give me away after he seen the way my family had treated me. The music started and I got knots in my stomach that twisted and turned. The minute I got Sully in my sight they went away. I knew I was ready to me a good wife and mother to Colleen as well. I was also sure that me and Sully would have a child of are in the future. I got half way down the aisle and he stopped and Sully came to walk me the rest of way. Are wedding sure was not tradition that was for sure but I was finally proud to call Colorado Springs my home. The cermony started and I began to get nervous once more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to barewitness the marriage of Micheala Quinn and Byron Sully if any of you should have a reason why these two should not be wed please speak now or for ever hold your piece" he pause for a moment "Do you Micheala Quinn take Byron to be your husband for richer or for pour, threw sickness and in health, to have and to hold for this day forward as long as you both shall live."

"I Do"

"And do you Byron Sully take Micheala to be your wife for richer or for pour, threw sickness and in health, to have and to hold for this day forward as long as you both shall live."

"I Do"

"And by the power in vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride. Sully brought me foward and into a breath taking kiss that I will never forget. Once we stop I reached over and grabbed Colleen and at Sully's arm we walked back down to aisle and to the meadow where we were to to have to after party.

The party got off to a good start and Sully never danced at his first wedding. It shocked me that he didn't and he said he didn't care for dancing at the time. You can never guess that he didn't care for dancing because when we dance everything in the room seems to despears and it is just him, myself, and the music the intire time we dance. the party soon ended and we went back to the house. We decided to wait on are honeymoon because Colleen was still to little for me to leave her with someone to watch.

It was going on eight o clock when the baby finally settled and went to sleep in Sully's arms. I listed Sully as the real father, if David ever did come to claim her he wouldn't be able to take her from me and more importantly us. We had a family that was just more perfect than I could ever imagine in my life of having. Sully has made me happy in ways David never had when we were together.

**A Year Later...**

Dear Diary,

It's been a year sense Sully and I have been married. Colleen is now a year old and is walking a few steps, Sully keeps trying to get her to say Papa but hasn't been successful it. But with Colleen being a year old I am starting to show signs of another pregnancy. Sully is going to be so happy when I tell him but I want to be sure I am before I say anything about it. Well I have to get lunch ready I guess that is it for now.

Micheala Quinn Sully

I had taken the last sandwhich off the stove when Sully came threw the door for lunch. He picked up Colleen and gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat her back down. I started to smile as he walked towards me.  
>"Hows your day going."<p>

"Perfect" He gave me a quick kiss and we sat down to eat.

"Smells good"

"my cooking has been getting better every time I cook"

"That is the truth"

"Hey what is that suppose to me"

"I am just agreeing that you are getting better at cooking" I shook my head at him as I sat down. I ate quickly because I had to get Colleen fed before I could go into town for somethings for dinner.

"Sully I have to get into town can you watch Colleen please."

"How about we all go into town."

"I had to stop at.." I paused before I could say anything.

"Stop where?"

"I don't want to say anything about it right now"

"Is there something wrong Micheala?"

"No everything is fine with me"

"Okay if you aren't back by dark I will get the wagon and come look for ya"

"Okay I will be I promise." I kissed him as he went out to get my horse and before he could get back a sharp pain hit my stomach and the next thing I knew I was in the floor in sering pain. I heard Sully holler for me.

"Sully! hurry" He came rushing to me.

"Micheala what happened" My stomach it hurts. He quickly picked me up and carried me up stairs to are room where he layed me down.

"I am going for Andrew, there is something wrong"

"Hurry please and take the baby with you" I could tell it killed Sully to leave my side but someone had to go for help. But after he was gone I knew if I was pregnant, I was probably having a miscarriage.

After a half hour of being alone Sully came back with Andrew and Dorothy had came with him to help. "Sully wait outside please." He went downstairs with Colleen and Dorothy stayed for support.

"Okay Micheala I need to exam you" I layed where he could get to me.

"I was gonna come to you when the pain started, I think I am having a miscarriage." Andrew quickly determined that is what it was and was able to save the baby. I would have to stay on bed rest but I was willing to do anything. Well I thought I was, the first few days went by okay then I start getting bord and everything. I began getting out of bed a lot to get food or something that I really wanted when no one was around to get it for me. Sully had to get money to pay the bank back so we don't loose the homestead. Sully trys to make me happy but he does not realse that he trys to hard to make me happy because as long as we are together I am happy. When we got married that is when my smile became just right.

**A Year Later...**

A year has past and Sully and I have two girls and a son we where blessed with and can't be more proud. Colleen is two and are son and daughter are going to be a year old soon. Everything is perfect now and just the way I like it for Sully and I. I have everything I have always wanted. Are lifes are wonderful here in Colorado Springs. I got word a week ago my mother has passed away, I couldn't make it in time for the funeral but we did go for a couple days then we had to return. Because Andrew let me join his practice not long after the twins arrived. Are family will always be together. We named the twins Katherine Elizasbeth Sully and are son Daniel Joseh Sully. We may have rough patches like epidemics they may threant us or anything like that they may harm us but the may thing is, is that we love each other and that is just enough to keep us together as family and thats what we will always be.


End file.
